End of a Fairytale
by Princess Skye Jewel
Summary: Trapped in a well with no escape, Ana Maria and Zorro accept that there's a loss they have to take. One-shot. WDZ.


**End of a Fairytale**

**Summary: Trapped in a well with no escape, Ana Maria and Zorro accept that there's a loss they have to take. One-shot. WDZ.**

**A/N: Details on how they got captured aren't described in this story, so I'll post another one-shot about it later. And, after reading that said one-shot, you can read this again if you want so it comes out all clean…**

All Ana Maria and Zorro remembered when two thieves captured them for revenge was a cruel cackle.

* * *

Three days now passed since they woke up the well after an unsuccessful escape from the thieves. They couldn't find any escape way. The thieves must have built the well solely for their capture. Not even Zorro can find any passageway. The top where they fell from was far and the since there was no water, they couldn't float to the top.

Ana Maria tried to find a way to get water rushing, but the well had not even a drop of water.

"This is hopeless, Zorro," she sighed, "there isn't a hole where we can get water rushing. Your sword was stolen and we couldn't even escape!"

Zorro frowned. He remembered the stronger man grabbing his sword. He knew there was no escape, but to giving up, his answer was no.

_Just no._

In his mind, the well can't possibly be made solely for their imprisonment, even if it seemed that way. The bandidos could have just thrown them in a locked room rather than wasting their time digging a well.

But, there was a possibility of the bandidos hating them so much they would waste their time just to get their revenge.

_No._

Zorro wanted, or rather, needed to escape. If he couldn't escape, he hoped at least Ana Maria would be spared. He was willing to be tortured or killed, just not her.

_Anything but her._

His deep thoughts were interrupted.

"Zorro, I know this isn't a time for me to ask you to do something but—"

"Name it, mi querida," Zorro sarcastically chuckled, "at this dead end, you can even wish for me to get the stars,"

"You see," Ana Maria began, "I just want to see your face,"

"You're already seeing it" Zorro gave yet another sarcastic reply.

"I'm serious,"

The tone made Zorro sigh. When it comes to Ana Maria's wishes, he has to get serious.

He closed his eyes, got the knot of his silk mask and began to untie it. After his mask fell on the ground, Ana Maria was like she saw a ghost.

"Diego?!"

"Yes, it's me,"

"How did you keep this secret from me all this time?"

"To protect you" Diego replied.

"To what?!"

"If you knew, your life could be in danger. But, well, since our lives are both in danger, unmasking won't be a huge difference, won't it?" Diego tied on his mask again.

"Don't speak like that," Ana Maria sulked, "there's some hope,"

"Face it, mi amor: there isn't," Diego admitted, "even if I'd want to say there is, look! No water, food, not even a hole out! Capitán Monastario met a much worse fate than us by a serious injury, father and his friends are sick by the poison the bandidos gave them. Nobody can help, we're hopeless"

They heard a knock on the wood covering the top of the well. It opened, and there were the nasty bandidos, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Time's up!" the biggest man grinned, "we'll give you ten minutes alone"

Before they left, Zorro called to them.

"How about you just let her go free? I can die alone, if you want,"

"No," the men snarled, "we kill whoever we capture!"

As they left, the two heaved a sigh. There was nothing they can do.

* * *

Only about 2 minutes remained.

"So, this is it, goodbye to the world…goodbye to you, Dieg—"

Before she can even finish, Zorro bent over and pulled her lips to his.

They didn't notice the bandidos grinning and dumped oil around the kissing couple. They dropped the match. And the minute it touched the bottom, it was an imitation of hell.

As the flames consumed them, they died in each other's arms. It was the end of a fairytale

**A/N: It's done! Tell me if I was too harsh with the two characters, but I had to get my dark thoughts out…somehow. *dark aura approaches me and says: make another dark story* I'll think about what my dark side is thinking…want it? BTW, Critique is welcome **


End file.
